world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vindalee (Reality-34)
Vindalee was a member of The Pantheon, and she participated in the initial attack on Earth. But when the heroes were on the ship and she was battling Vigorous Wolf she changed sides and was a key component in rescuing Photon Rider. History When Joules joined The Pantheon, Vindalee had no choice but to do so because he was her little brother. She never was okay with hunting down other lifeforms, even though she shared the belief that she was better than them, she loved them like her pets. When they came to Earth, Vindalee trapped Deathcharm in an illusion until she was teleported to the Endymion, she then participated in the battle when they got on the ship, Endymion, she fought Vigorous Wolf, until he and Lawrence Israel convinced her to switch sides. After deciding to switch teams, she told Vigorous Wolf where she could find Joules and Thunder Fist fighting on the other side of the wall. Vigorous Wolfpunched down the wall and she used her illusion powers to make Joules think they were back on their home world, Vigorous Wolf then knocked him unconscious. The three of them then went to Ranx's chamber, where he was keeping Photon Rider and the death ray. She gave them the key to unlock the chains holding Photon Rider, but she was attacked by a furious Ranx, who threw her all around the world using his telekinetic abilities. When the other defeated Ranx, Technarcha activated a bomb that would of blown up half of the planet, with its backlash of stored cosmic energies, she stopped the outward backlash that the explosion would cause but couldn't prevent the Endymion from exploding. She wanted to stay on the ship, feeling both afraid and ashamed of herself, though Vigorous Wolf wouldn't allow her to die on the ship. Post-Argonian Invasion After the Argonian Invasion and Vindalee switched sides, during the press conference, Vigorous Wolf announced that she would work in Circle City with him as his sidekick. He then positioned her on possible jobs that she may like to do, because of her love for animals he suggested a veterinarian or working at the Circle City Zoo. For her first time flying unaided, Vigorous Wolf flew her to Circle City, having fun along the way. When they arrived, she was shocked to find that the city was in such a peaceful manner. Vindalee was then invited by him to move into his dormitory, on the Circle City University campus. Learning that the university had a great herbology program, she exclaimed about how much she loved the life of a planet, be it flora or fauna. She was then happy to meet Miss Tatsunami, one of Charles Vincent's teachers at the school. After explaining to her that she knew English because of Ranx, Charles stopped the questioning. She then agreed that she would answer lots of Miss Tatsunami's questions the following day. Joules' Revenge While she slept, she had a dream that she was still on Argonia, when it was still beautiful and she was running through a field with the animals. But, Joules used his newly acquired abilities, turning it into a nightmare, with Joules exclaiming that she betrayed him. He then set himself aflame, and she woke up screaming not to burn her. She could sense the change in him, due to the powers that he was given. The following day, they returned to see the Circle City University Greenhouse so that she could ask Vindalee some more questions. Vindalee was surprised to see that she invited other people to participate in the round of questioning. When Charles noticed that the flowers were wilting, he quickly got her out of there to her surprise. Spotting a fireball, and seeing that it came from Joules she was terrified, and her first instinct was to run. Losing all conscious thought, she ran not knowing what to do, when she realized that it was similar to her dream the night before she screamed even more terrified. She created a maze, hiding herself, and angering Joules who turned his attention to the now transformed Vigorous Wolf. She say and watched as the two fought. Utterly shocked by her revealed location, by The Gunslinger, she changed the illusion again, this time into a frozen tundra and herself into an image of a walrus. Though her illusion was seen through again, she asked Joules why. Standing, she attacked Joules by kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed her by the throat, but she created an illusion of an Argonian Snake, which terrified him. Though when the gunman shot a bullet at her, Vigorous Wolf, and a civilian she jumped in the way of the civilians bullet taking both the one meant for her and the person. After Joules and The Gunslinger were defeated, Charles Vincent decided that it time for him to reveal his secret identity, no longer hiding in the shadows of it. When they returned to the Circle City University Greenhouse, she announced that Charles had something to say. After he made his transformation in front of them, she explained that he was the one who fought Primalia and the other Argonians. Vigorous Wolf turned his attention to Vindalee, asking her if her species was capable of surviving in space. She answered some were, for example Joules. He then asked her how long her illusions could last and if she could cast them over a specific area. She responded indefinitely, to the former, and yes, to the latter. He then asked her to make the moon look like if it was on fire, and she did so. He then grabbed Joules and flew him to the moon, to her surprise. Appearance She has pink skin, and a rabbit-like face. Personality She is kind-hearted, viewing other living organisms as pets to be loved and cared for rather than beasts of burden and cattle. She is ill-tempered however, and she can be very childish. Powers, Skills, & Abilities She has incredible illusion casting abilities, she can fool even the most powerful of telepaths into falling for her illusions because they work on all five of the sense for normal humans and even if she can't utilize another sensory ability she can cause that sense to be affected by. Strength & Durability Level Vindalee has the normal strength of an Argonian. Fighting Skills She has no combat skills, though she can cast illusions that she can use to distract her opponents while she takes them out. Intelligence She is very intelligent, though she rarely finds any use for it. She has a complete understanding of flora and fauna. She also knows all of Earth's currently living languages due to Ranx mind probing the planet and implanting the information in the heads of The Pantheon's minds. Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Reality-17 Vindalee in this reality trapped The Pantheon in an illusion using the Endymion to enhance her powers, since she realized that she couldn't allow them to destroy any more worlds. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Argonians Category:Super Heroes